Caelum
by Sabrielshipper4lif
Summary: Michael is king of Caelum a large and powerful kingdom but when his mate Adam die giving birth to their second son Michael must find a new mate. Otherwise his eldest son Alec will have to take the throne and not be allowed to marry the love of his life because he is not of royal blood...This is a fanfic is for my panda bear bday who enjoys this ship of archangel Michael with our oc


Once upon a time in a magical kingdom filled with angels there lived a king, an archangel named Michael who-

"Sammy that's way too cheesy of a way to start a story. I got this"

"Dean no you will just ruin this. No sto- mmmph" * angry moose noises *

"Your welcome now let's start this right..

The kingdom of Caelum was a rich place with Michael as their king. He was a fair and decent king who married prince Adam of Belgarum. These two fucked a lot! But they were in love and soon had their first son, Alec who was destined to take the throne after his father; however, Michael wanted his sons to leave a happy free life without being stuck inside of a castle. Michael sworn to never make his children take the throne and being an archangel he is bound to live for millenias still, but unfortunaly his mate Adam died in childbirth giving Michael his last son, Luke. The kingdom was devastated and Michael knew that unless he remarried his sons would be forced to take the throne so he set out to find a spouse of royal blood willing to marry him.

After seventeen years of Michael turning down any kingdom offering him a mate his eldest son, Alec had fallen in love with a warlock, but would not be allowed to marry him because he isn't of royal blood and Alec is now eligible for the throne. Then his prayers musty have been heard for Michael soon hears of the kingdom Abus where the king there promises his virgin son hand in marriage in exchange for protection for their kingdom. Michael now was truly desperate having turned down nearly every kingdom and he pitied this prince. This prince didn't get a choice of who he would marry so Michael finally made the decision that he would marry this prince Damon.

The two kingdoms rejoiced and soon a wedding was arranged. Michael was forbidden to meet his future husband til the wedding and was growing nervous by the second. He didn't care what this pince Damon would look like but rather worried if the prince would like him.

"Big day today," Luke his youngest son said walking into his room as he was made ready.

Michael taking a deep breath to calm his inner storm brewing inside him, he needed to look happy and calm in front of his sons, "yes it is. You look handsome all dressed up."

"Thanks. I know you are just doing this so Alec can marry his boyfriend even though you can't seem to stand the warlock at all," Luke says a small smile on his lips.

"The warlock is infuriating with the way he has his hands always on Alec but he makes him happy and it's my job as your father to keep you happy," Michael smiles, "and I am happy because I have you and your brother."

Luke hugs Michael tightly, "I love you dad, but you need to do something that made you happy for once."

"I will try to, I love you too Luke," hugging him back, "now go we have a wedding to get to."

The ceremony was beautiful Michael made sure of that. The ceremony was held outside in the middle of spring, trees with cherry blossoms in full bloom surrounding them. White chairs and pink ribbons decorating the place. Michael can only hope Damon appreciates everything. He not sure what he would like and the wedding was rushed to set up in the short time span given. Damon's parents seemed quick to get rid of him.

Michael was used to standing in front of hundreds of people with all eyes on him but this was the first time he actually was nervous he was even sweating and angels don't need to sweat. The small band he had arranged for started playing and soon Damon was walking up the aisle. Michael breath caught in his throat he had never thought anyone (other than Adam) ever looked so beautiful dressed in a suit adorning the colors white and pink to match the decorations similar to how he was dressed but Damon was stunning. The closer Damon got to the podium the more beautiful he seemed to be but then all too soon Damon was standing in front of him looking into his eyes and oh Damon eyes were beautiful a deep rich green. Michael heart was pounding in his chest he felt like he was falling in love all over again but he can't be. He only ever felt this way before for Adam and falling in love with someone else makes him feel like he betraying Adam.

"I do," Damon voice is soft and shit Michael is not paying attention at all. Switching to listening to the priest instead of eyeing Damon like the candy.

"I do."

"Than by the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss," the priest finishes.

Michael leans down kissing Damon softly his lips are so soft against his, sliding a hand up to cup Damon cheek feeling Damon's arms wrapping around his neck. The crowd cheering as there two kingdoms officially joined together.

The reception was nice and well decorated similar to the wedding ceremony. Damon and him ate in silence neither really having anything to say to the other and before he knew it was time to dance. It was traditional that they be the first to dance being the ones that got married. Michael taking Damon hand leading him to the dance floor sliding his arms around Damon waist pulling him close as they dance. Damon's arms wrapping around his neck laying his head on Michael's shoulder. When Adam married Adam this had been so much different. He already knew he loved Adam and had actually gotten to know him. They had skipped the reception all together and immediately gone to their bed chambers and made love for the first time. But this isn't Adam, this is a young prince that never asked for Michael to marry or said he wanted too. No this is a complete stranger to Michael. When the dance ended they both sat down neither of them wanting to leave both fully aware of the other part of the arrangement. When Michael agreed to marry Damon he not only was to provide the kingdom of Abus with protection but a future aire to the throne as well. Michael was expected to knock Damon up something he didn't really want to do but would start a war if he didn't.

All too soon people began leaving and Michael finally announced his and Damon leave. He blushes, actually blushed when Damon took his hand as Michael lead him upstairs to the master bedroom. "This um will be our room. Your clothes have yet to arrive it seems," Michael surprised to see none of Damon suitcases have arrived yet, "you may borrow some of mine if you wish." This is so awkward. It's tradition for them to consummate their marriage on their wedding night but he really doesn't want to sleep with a near stranger.

Damon is surprised that Michael is talking to him, "oh um th-thanks, sir." Those are the first real words Damon has really said to Michael and he fucking stutters. A small blush spreading across his cheeks.

Michael smiles clearly enjoying Damon blushing, "you're welcome. And you may just call me Michael, Damon."

Damon nods, "okay Michael," a small smile appearing on his lips is enough to make Michael grin.

"You have a beautiful smile. I love to see it more."

Damon blush darkens, "um th-thanks. So um are we doing this?"

"What do you mean?" Michael asks frowning, "oh I uh guess we will," it's his turn to blush. Oh father this is so awkward why did Damon have to bring up that.

Why do they have to do this? Damon doesn't want to sleep with Michael. Okay that is a lie. Michael is so hot he actually wants Michael to sleep with him though he knows nothing about sex still being a virgin and is nervous. When Damon heard that a widowed king with two sons already had accepted his father's offer and that Damon would immediately marry him, Damon had freaked and did not want to do it. But he didn't get that choice and was sent to Caelum for the wedding. Than Damon actually got to see Michael and instantly his opinion about him changed and he is actually looking forward to marrying him instead of some royal dick that probably old and wrinkly and only wants sex and money.

Damon decides it's his turn to make the first move kissing Michael softly and wrapping his arms around Michael's neck.

"We don't have too Damon. I can wait as long as you want,"Michael says pulling back from the kiss.

"I want too," Damon kissing Michael again and soon Michael breaks kissing back and things quickly become more heated and desperate. Clothes are being stripped away and Damon finds himself with his naked back against the bed Michael body draped over him kissing his chest his hands roaming Damon body and then Michael boxers are finally gone.

"Oh wow," Damon blushed glancing down.

Michael frowns, "what's wrong?" kissing Damon softly.

"Y-You're um well fuck Michael you're huge!"

"So? Is that bad?" Michael asks confused why Damon is stopping now.

Damon blushing his face bright red, "well I d-didn't think you would be that big. How are you supposed to fit?"

Michael chuckles, "Don't worry about that Damon. Just focus on my lips for now," kissing Damon deeply cupping his cheek.

Damon moans melting against Michael lips and wrapping his legs around Michael hips. There tongues swirling together Damon hands sliding over Michael chest feeling all his muscles and Michael has so many muscles. When Michael cock finally does thrust into him he feels like he being ripped in half. "You're so big," Damon winces who the hell enjoys sex if it feels like this! Oh that's how. Michael hand wrapping around his cock stroking his erection as he thrusts into him slowly.

"Shh I got you," Michael whispers spreading kisses along Damon neck. His thrusts becoming faster and than Michael hits something that sends Damon into a moaning mess that can't seem to come up with a single coherent thought.

"Fuck! Michael! Shit am close," moaning loudly Damon lips finding Michael's again. Michael is thrusting into him roughly like a wild animal sending Damon over the edge.

They both came at once screaming each others name. Michael can't help feeling slightly guilty for sleeping with Damon. He kisses the top of his lover's head and laying down next to him. Damon just seems so young and he definitely didn't say he wanted to marry Michael. He didn't really have much of a choice at all and now Michael has taken advantage of him. Oh father what has he done!

After their night of passion him and Damon hadn't spoken to each other much unless they had too. Michael is trying to let Damon settle in and doesn't want to push him into doing anything. Whenever Michael asks him something Damon instantly agrees or says he fine with whatever Michael chooses. Michael wants to know more about Damon. How is he supposed to do that if Damon never asks him for anything or never talks to him.

The first week they spent together was meant to be there honeymoon though they hardly spent anytime together at all except for that one night. Damon things had yet to arrive so Damon been wearing Michael clothes something Michael secretly enjoys. Michael did send for tailor and has the finest clothes money could buy made for Damon it's the least he could do. The second week Michael went about continuing his usual kingly duties as he prepares for the moment he been truly dreading. Damon meeting his kids. For some reason unbeknownst to him Michael wants to keep Damon all to himself like Damon is something special that should be cherished. But Michael should be able to allow Damon to meet his own adoptive children even if he suddenly finds himself in no mood for sharing.

"Damon these are my sons Alec and Luke. I know they will do their best to make you feel welcomed," at least Michael hopes. He never really asked them how they felt about Michael remarring though Luke seemed happy the last time they spoke.

Luke smiles at Damon, "hi, it's nice to meet you."

Damon smiles, "it's nice to meet you as well."

"I hope we can be friends," Luke is being exceptionally friendly Michael noticed. Michael is glad Luke already accepting Damon especially since Luke had been such a shy child growing up; however, Michael just feels jealous and protective of Damon even from his own sons.

"I'm sure we will be," Damon smiles and Michael notices just how young Damon is. He looks as if he could be Luke's age he so young, "do you like to read at all Luke? I love reading."

Michael can't lie and say he not jealous. He just can't help it, here he been trying and failing for a week to learn anything about Damon and Luke already learned more in a minute. The rest of the week is spent with Michael sulking and burying himself into his work while Luke and Damon become close friends. The only times Michael really sees Damon anymore is in bed or at the table while they eat. By the time the third week comes around Michael has given up all hope of ever having Damon as his mate. Someone that love him unconditionally and truly wants to spend time with him.

He is downright pissed. No matter what he does Michael just pushes him away. Damon wants to spend more time with him but now he's always busy with his work he misses when they were alone together just enjoying each others company. He even became best friends with Luke he thought Michael would appreciate that but no. Michael is ignoring him and he is done.

"Michael we need to talk," Damon says as he takes Michael hand dragging him out of what probably was a very important meeting but Damon doesn't care anymore. He takes Michael to one of the large guest bedroom that are only here to collect dust. "Do you hate me or something? Because you are getting on my last nerve! I tried but you are so goddamn stubborn. You won't do anything with me anymore. Before you wouldn't leave me alone. I admit I was a bit annoyed but at least I knew you cared! Now I hardly get to see you anymore!" He misses Michael spending time with him. The first week they spent together they hadn't talked much but atleast they were together.

"I'm sorry," Michael is a bit lost on what to say right now. What happened to his sweet shy Damon? He never seen Damon act like this before. Whenever he tried talking to Damon he would blush and stutter something Michael found adorable to no end. Now Damon is acting different being all controlling and bossy it's actually hot. "I seem to have upset you. If you wanted to spend more time together all you had to do was ask Damon."

Damon rolls his eyes, actually rolls his eyes at him. He a king nobody before would ever dare roll his eyes at him and here Damon is. How is ever simple little action Damon does driving him crazy, "right like that will happen Michael. You will just come up with another excuse to stay away."

"Oh I'm sorry I admit I have been avoiding you but I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do Damon. I thought you were happiest spending time with Luke," Michael admits.

"I married you not Luke remember? Michael you haven't been making me do anything. I want to spend time with you," Damon whispers looking down at the ground toeing the ground with his foot.

Michael smiles Damon looks so cute pouting like that and all because he wanted to just spend time with him, "I would be happy to spend more time with you Damon," taking Damon hand slowly and interlacing their fingers together, "in fact I shall clear my schedule and the rest of the day is your."

"What about your meeting. I shouldn't have dragged you out of there like that. I'm sorry Michael," not looking up at Michael yet but Michael can sense he trying not to smile.

"They're not as important to me as you are, my love," Michael says as he lift Damon hand to his lips and pressing a small kiss to his knuckles.

Damon blushes brightly looking up at Michael finally. And oh how Michael loves making him blush, "okay Michael. We can um take a walk through the garden or um maybe go up to your room."

"How about I take you to my room and show you how much I want to be with you," pressing kisses up Damon arm, "than after lunch we take a walk through the garden," his mouth sucking on Damon neck making him moan, "than we can get to know each other some more my love," his lips finally meeting Damon's.

"I like that," Damon voice coming out in a squeak as Michael nips his neck, "oh um I also should warn you I'm worried I'm pregnant," there a smile on Damon face.

Michael curses his father Damon can't be pregnant already he can't have all the ruff sex he wants with Damon now, "I can't wait to tell Luke and Alec they will be having another brother," unable to keep the grin off his face.

"Hey it could be a girl even though I want a little boy. Now I was thinking for the name Mike is a cute name," a small smirk making its way onto Damon lips Michael really want to kiss that smirk away.

"You want to name him after me," capturing Damon's lips in his and slipping an arm around his lover's waist, "I love it even if it is a demeaning nickname."

"Awe don't you want to be called Mike," smirking against Michael lips.

Michael growled nipping Damon bottom lip he going to have to teach his mate a lesson.


End file.
